1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a gas dispensing assembling and more particularly to a dispenser for dispensing oxygen when desired from a storage vessel to a face mask.
2. Prior Art
There are a number of prior art devices which meter oxygen from a vessel through an orifice and supply the oxygen to a face mask by way of a demand valve. The rate of supply of oxygen to the face mask often varies with changes in the supply pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,067 (Amlong) discloses a gas dispensing assembly suitable, for dispensing oxygen from a vessel pressurized to 1800 pounds per square inch. The assembly includes a manually operable eccentric member to turn supply of oxygen from the vessel on and off, and a demand valve supplied with gas at the pressure inside of the vessel when the supply is turned on. There is a spring biased resilient diaphragm regulator operable to control the opening and closing of the demand valve to regulate the pressure in a regulator chamber to a desired pressure. The demand valve can have a tire valve core. There is also an orifice through which the gas passes from the regulator chamber to an outlet valve which is opened by a demand for gas to supply the gas from the orifice to the interior of a face mask. The assembly is capable of supplying oxygen to the face mask for a period exceeding 15 minutes at a flow rate exceeding 6 liters per minute with very little variation of that flow rate with variations of pressure of the supply of oxygen. Other valves in the Amlong system can also have tire valve cores.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,716 (Amlong) discloses a gas dispensing assembly suitable for dispensing oxygen from a vessel pressurized to 1800 pounds per square inch. The assembly includes a manually operable member to turn supply of oxygen from the vessel on and off, and a regulator valve supplied with gas at the pressure inside of the vessel when the supply is turned on. There is a spring biased regulator operable to control the opening and closing of the regulator valve to regulate the pressure in an outlet to a desired pressure for supply of the gas to the interior of the face mask. The assembly is capable of supplying oxygen to the face mask for a period exceeding 15 minutes at a flow rate exceeding 6 liters per minute with little variation of that flow rate with variation of pressure of the supply of oxygen. The demand valve and regulator valve can have tire valve cores.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,301 (Lutz) discloses a valve for a tubeless tire which is adapted to be secured in a bore of a tire rim. The latter comprises a tubular valve body with an outer rim surface engagement flange formed on its periphery and spaced from an inner rim surface engagement flange by the length of the bore through the tire rim. The flange acts as the regulator of the core.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,813 (Pagani) discloses a tubeless tire valve having a valve body and an external annular gasket, which has an internal through hole. The gasket when not mounted has a diameter partially smaller than the diameter of the cylindrical portion of the valve body on which it will be inserted and partially larger than the latter at the coupling area with the rim. The gasket acts as the regulator of the valve core.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,017 (Dickens) discloses inner tube type valves which, when used with tubeless tires, are attached in fluid-tight relationship with the tire rim at the rim valve hole. Herein the blank as described in FIG. 3 acts as a regulator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,695 (Kuypers) discloses a tire valve having a molded tubular plastic insert having a conical seat. Adjacent the seat, integrally molded inward radial ribs engage and guide a valve pin. To the pin is secured a valve element adapted to sealingly engage the seat. The insert is bonded within a molded rubber body. The plastic insert acts as a regulator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,012 (Burke) discloses adaptor fitting for blowing up inflatable devices. The fitting can be attached to the valve stem of a tire or other inflatable articles. The fitting acts as a regulator.
British Patent No. 1,218,372 describes a valve insert as represented in FIGS. 1 and 2, therein. The insert acts as a regulator.